T'ai Fu: Wrath of the Tiger
T'ai Fu: Wrath of the Tiger is a game for the PlayStation that was released in 1999. The game is set in a fantasy version of China. T'ai Fu, the title character, is the main protagonist. Story T'ai Fu, a tiger raised by the Panda Clan, is the last of his own clan. As the de facto leader of the other clans, the Tiger Clan rallied everyone against the forces of the Dragon Clan, several years prior to the game. These fights wiped out the Tiger Clan, the Mantis Clan, and the Dragon Clan. Years later, the Dragon Master, the last surviving Dragon Clan member, got word of a tiger that was still alive. Arriving at the Panda Clan's temples, he forced his way in and found T'ai. Attacking him, he left T'ai for dead and told his snake guards to finish up. Once T'ai regains consciousness, he is set out on a journey to find out about his past, become a Kung Fu master, and defeat the Dragon Master. Along the way, T'ai comes across some ancient Tiger Clan ruins. There, he defeats one of the Snake Clan bosses and meets the Mantis Master. The Mantis, the last living member of the Mantis Clan, becomes T'ai Fu's teacher. T'ai is shown the way to the other clans and learns from them. Near the end, T'ai locates his father's burial shrine and Lau Fu's spirit appears to him. Lau Fu teaches his son how to unleash the power of his clan in order to defeat the Dragon Master. Once the Dragon Master is defeated, T'ai is greeted by his father's spirit once more. Lau grants T'ai the gift of his chi and he departs. The Mantis Master appears and tells T'ai that he must lead the Clans toward the future. The two then leave the Dragon Master's palace. Clans Dragon Clan The dragons were feared and respected for their mastery of Kung Fu and magic. However, their greed caused conflict among themselves and with the other clans, resulting in their destruction. The Dragon Master is now the last surviving member of the clan. Snake Clan The primary enemies that T'ai faces in the game, the Snake Clan sided with the Dragon Master due to his promise of using magic to turn them into dragons. There are three snake species in the game: cobras, vipers, and pythons. Boar Clan Brutish powerhouses, this clan joined the Dragon Master simply so they could have more opportunities to steal and terrorize others. This clan is only found in the Great Wall and mountain levels. Rat Clan The rat clan is filled with opportunistic thieves. They will offer their services to anyone for a prices and as such, are working for the Dragon Master. Panda Clan A peaceful clan who raised T'ai, these monks only wish to pursue wisdom and simple lives. Due to their Kung Fu's purely defensive nature, they were overlooked until the Dragon Master found out about T'ai. Mantis Clan Due to their patience and tolerance, the Dragon Master would have passed over them if it weren't for the fact that this was a clan of Chi attack masters. The Mantis Master is the only living clan member left, however, the spirits of deceased members can posses the statues around their home. Leopard Clan A clan of warriors, these leopards can quickly prepare ambushes and surprise attacks thanks to their agility and their leaping abilities. Most of the clan was wiped out by the Dragon Master. However, there are pockets of survivors in their territory. Due to a rivalry between the Leopard Clan and the Tiger Clan, they are reluctant to aid T'ai. Monkey Clan A clan of carefree monkeys, they are seen as comics by the other clans. As such, the Dragon Master doesn't see them as a threat. Despite this, they are wise, strong, and capable fighters. They specialize in throwing their opponents off-balance. Crane Clan The Crane Clan are free-spirited birds who are constantly pursuing beauty. They are highly vain and as such, this caused their leader to be captured by the Dragon Master and the Rat Clan. Their fighting style is more like dancing than actual combat. Tiger Clan The clan that T'ai is from, the Tiger Clan was the de facto leader of all the others. Their strength and wisdom is what caused the other clans to rally behind them. As such, they were considered the Dragon Master's greatest enemies. Though only T'ai remains, the spirit of his father, Lau Fu, the White Tiger Master, resides at his burial shrine. Once T'ai reaches the shrine, he gives T'ai the strength and motivation needed to defeated the Dragon Master. Plants Though not actually a clan, there are pitcher-plants found in the Leopard Jungle. They are extremely weak and only have one attack. Kung Fu Styles *Tiger *Mantis *Leopard *Monkey *Crane *Cat *Vanness *Lisa *Agira *Anthony *Sharkhead *Si Genius *Orang Surhan *Si kosong Levels *Panda Temple *Bamboo Forest *Bamboo Hill *Tiger Ruins *Leopard Jungle *Leopard Fortress *Leopard Lookout *Temple Bridges *Mantis Caves *Mantis Lair *Cavern of Spirits *Crossroads *Monkey Treetops *Monkey Skybox *Crane Harbor *Pirate's Junk *Great Wall *Tiger Mountains *Mountain Pass *Mountain Peak *Shadow Gauntlet *Forbidden Palace Gallery T’ai Fu Wrath of the Tiger NTSC.jpg|North American box art. 198880_88358_front.jpg|European box art. T'ai Fu - Main Theme|Main theme taifutitle.png maxresdefault (1).jpg|The (Not So) Official Garry's Mod Olympics! - GMOD DEATH RUN FUNNY MOMENTS|link=maxresdefault (1) maxresdefault (2).jpg|Garry's Mod Deathrun Olympics Edition! - Hurdles of Death, Explosive Beach Volleyball, and More!|link=maxresdefault (2) maxresdefault (3).jpg|Gmod Deathrun Fun - The Dab Olympics! (Garry's Mod Funny Moments)|link=maxresdefault (3) maxresdefault (4).jpg|Gmod Death Run Funny Moments - Olympics!|link=maxresdefault (4) maxresdefault (5).jpg|GMOD OLYMPICS! - Gmod Deathrun Funny Moments|link=maxresdefault (5) maxresdefault (6).jpg|Gmod Deathrun Funny Moments - Late Olympics! (Garry's Mod)|link=maxresdefault (6) Category:PS1 Games